


A Flower Thief

by WhisperGypsy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Feels I guess, Talking, Walking, Yellow Flowers, flower thief, orange tiger lily, pink flowers, purple flowers, this is it, this is my version of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGypsy/pseuds/WhisperGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the tags. read the fic. I'm bad at summary stuff so sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower Thief

_There he was again. Stealing my flowers from my garden in my yard. I planted those for public eye, not for the public. Doesn't he have any money to buy some flowers? He can't be that cheap. He does wear the same hoodie every time he comes though. Must be for his girlfriend. Why does she deserve my flowers? I haven't even seen her so I can't even know if she is pretty enough for my flowers, or if she has a good enough personality. Why does he always take the pink and yellow and purple ones? Huh? What's with that. Are they the girl’s favorite colors or something? Ugh. That's it. I'm not putting up with anymore of this._

Bill then got up from his chair positioned next to the opened window and promptly yelled,

“Hey!”

The flower thief stopped and looked up startled. _God, look at those big doe eyes._

“I-I'm sorry! I just- these are for- I-I mean… Sorry.”

“Stay right there!” Bill raced down the stairs and was out the front door ten seconds later.

“I-I-I'm really sorr-”

“Yeah yeah whatever, I want to know who you think is so great that you steal my flowers every week for.” He went a little pale at that.

“So it's a girl, is it not?”

“Umm… Yes. Y-y-yes it is.”

“Great! I can't wait to meet her!”

“W-wait, what?”

“You heard me. I want to know who the girl is, who you think is worthy of my flowers!”

“U-ummm….” He closed his eyes, as if deciding something. Finally he took a breath and opened them. “Fine. Yeah. Ok.”

And they started walking. But Bill swiftly went back to his garden and picked up a tiger lily to put in the pink, purple, yellow bunch that the flower thief was holding. After the flower thief, who is a brunet, gave Bill a questioning look Bill explained.

“What? It would be rude to not give this supposedly worthy girl a flower from me, myself. Plus that bunch could use some new color.”

“Why does that not surprise me, in the twenty seconds I've known you?”

“Kid, I'm full of surprises!”

And they continued walking.

 

_Ugh. Why did I let this guy come along? Especially to see her. I mean I guess he sorta has a right to come along… since I've been stealing his flowers. But no! This is private. This is personal. Letting this guy come, a total stranger, to see her is absurd! I can't believe I'm doing this._

“So! What's the girl’s name anyway?”

“Mabel, her name is Mabel.”

“....Well, tell me about her...Pine Tree.” _He must've looked at my hat._

Pine Tree sighed and looked at the ground. Bill waited. And then he spoke.

“She’s a star. Always full of energy and creativity. She always made her own sweaters, she doesn't do it as much anymore, she must've knit over fifty of ‘em. She…had an irrational fear of stop-motion animation-” Why am I talking?

“Had?”

“Yeah, she overcame it the first summer we spent at my great uncle’s cabin in Oregon. That's also where she got a pet pig, Waddles. That was an interesting adventure, she had lost it for half the day but I helped her find him and get him back. She's a optimistic, outgoing, fearless, curious, and stubborn about stuff she really cares about. Mabel hates lying…and gnomes. She was a little boy crazy that summer, she probably had a new crush every week.” Pine Tree actually smiled a little once he said that. _God, why am I still talking to this guy?_

They walked in silence for awhile.

…

“Hey if I'm going to be telling you all about Mabel, I think I should know your name.”

“Of course! Where are my manners. My name is Bill, Bill Cipher. And what about you, huh? Shouldn't I know the name of my flower thief?”

Silence. More walking.

“I suppose. I'm Dipper. Pines.”

“Dipper, huh? Strange name.”

“It's a nickname.” They turned a corner. “Anyway, uh, Mabel, she was a dreamer, she had a whole bunch of crazy ideas for home improvement and… human improvement. She's a bit self-righteous too. One time she, uh, locked me in a closet with my crush at the time. And later that summer she tried to be a matchmaker for some friends, that didn't end very well.”

“Well this girl sounds all right! Now I'm excited to meet her!”

They walked a bit more and stopped in front of some big black gates. The kind that you might see for a rich private home. Dipper opened the gates and led a confused Bill through.

“What are we doing here?”

Dipper didn't answer. Only walked along the paths that led to where he knew to go. Past the varieties of different stones. As they walked a confused and disbelieving look came across Bill’s face.

Dipper stopped in front of one of the many stones.

He took a deep breath and said, “Hey, Mabel, I'm back and uh I brought someone who wanted to meet you.”

“....” Bill stared, his mouth slightly ajar, at the stone Dipper now kneeled before. The stone that read:

 **Mabel Pines**  
**Beloved daughter, sister, niece, and friend**  
**As bright as a star**  
**1999-2012**

There were gifts around the grave. A faded, pink scrapbook, flowers, a sock puppet, a folded, pink sweater with a shooting star sewn on the front, and a few other knick knacks.

Dipper placed the flowers on the sweater that lay in front of the stone.

“.... She was your sister.”

“Yeah, we were twins actually.”

“I-I'm sorry…for your loss.” Now Bill was stuttering.

Dipper stood up. “It's ok, I should thank you.”

“For what?” Bill asked with surprise.

“For being so enthusiastic about meeting her, even though you didn't know her. She was always so enthusiastic about most things. You remind me of her in that way.”

“Can I ask…how…”

“An accident towards the end of that first summer we spent at our great uncle’s. I went back a few summers later to see everybody again and move past what had happened. Everyone was nice and avoided the topic for me and treated it like any other day, but it was still okay to talk about her with the townsfolk.”

Dipper had started to walk away when he noticed Bill still staring. He smiled sadly and went back and lightly grabbed Bill’s hand and again led him to the gate.

They walked back to Bill’s house in silence.

When they finally arrived Dipper spoke first. Because he didn't think Bill would.

“So… is it ok if I keep stealing your flowers? I only stole them because they seemed better than store bought ones. He quickly added.

“.... Ummm, yeah. Yeah, of course. Wait, better than the store?”

Dipper smiled. “Heh, yyeaah, ummm so I guess I'll see ya around.”

“Yeah.” Dipper flashed a smile and turned to leave. “Hey! Kid, next time I want to know more about you. Got that flower thief?”

Dipper turned back and said, “You got it, Cipher! It's a deal!” And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> for my curious readers, the flowers I imagined are verbena, coreopsis, 'party dress' anemone, and a tiger lily obviously.;)


End file.
